


Hora do Chá

by CatyBolton



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, Harassment, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Prostitution, Sex worker Damien
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyBolton/pseuds/CatyBolton
Summary: Damien não fazia ideia que haviam tantos tipos de chá, e que alguns eram mesmo tão bons, ainda sim gostava mais de café.Nem Phillip lhe faria mudar de ideia.[DIP]





	Hora do Chá

Estava de tardezinha, quase noite, quando Damien pediu para o taxista parar o carro do lado da entrada do prédio. Apenas conferiu o endereço no celular mais uma vez, antes de pagar os dez dólares. Número duzentos e vinte e três. Era aquele prédio velho, mesmo, do século passado, um daqueles bem largos, que não tinha mais do que três andares e nenhum elevador.

Saiu do automóvel pelo banco de passageiros, que estava para o lado da calçada, após já ter guardado o celular no bolso da calça. O táxi foi embora, sem uma única palavra do motorista, assim que ele fechou a porta. Só ali fora realmente parou para analisar o estado lamentável dos tijolos da construção: estavam sujos, e provavelmente aquele cinza não era a cor original deles. Ainda assim, o estilo no prédio não era feio, apenas bastante diferente dos demais.

Havia só uma porta velha alguns degraus acima do chão, com um porteiro eletrônico ultrapassado de parede. Damien subiu os quatro degraus e procurou o número no interfone por alguns segundos, apertando o botão quadrado do lado dos dígitos zero trinta e um e demorou apenas alguns instantes para receber uma resposta. A voz do outro lado do interfone era a mesma do telefone na noite anterior, estava um pouco alterada por causa do aparelho antigo, mas dava para reconhecer.

— _Alô?_

— É o Damien.

— _Pode entrar, está aberto._ — Respondeu de um jeito que parecia ser genuinamente alegre, mas poderia ser só impressão sua.

Damien girou a maçaneta da porta e empurrou-a. Era como se aquele pequeno hall tivesse parado no tempo, porque tudo, até o cheiro no ar, tinha jeito de coisa velha. A lâmpada incandescente pendurada no teto mais zunia e esquentava do que realmente iluminava o local. Subiu os lances de escadas, todos os andares eram exatamente iguais uns aos outros, inclusive o terceiro e último, todos com o piso de madeira e as paredes cobertas por um papel de parede descascado que parecia ser o mesmo desde que levantaram prédio.

Não que fosse sujo, só era muito, muito velho.

Como todos os outros andares, nesse havia uma bifurcação e seis portas, três em cada lado, contando a partir das escadas do meio. Damien foi até a primeira do lado esquerdo e procurou a campainha, mas não havia uma. Sentiu como se aquele lugar realmente fosse um pedaço de um outro século, porque, puta merda, para não ter nem uma campainha…

No final, apenas bateu três vezes na porta. Não esperou muito. Foi uma questão de segundos, nem deu tempo de abaixar o braço e um loiro já tinha aberto a porta para o lado de dentro. Ele era um homem baixo e franzino. Cabelo amarelo, um amarelo forte, com aspecto dourado, que parecia não ver uma tesoura há bastante tempo. Usava algumas roupas cafonas, que o lembrava um pouco de como as pessoas do século passado se vestiam, mas havia uma perfeita mistura do velho com o moderno, um estilo curioso e próprio.

Ele deu um sorriso gentil e educado — havia um pequeno diastema separando os dois dentes da frente — e falou:

— Boa tarde, Damien. Entre, o chá está quase pronto.

— Boa tarde…

O loiro deu espaço, Damien entrou e ele fechou a porta. O apartamento cheirava a algum chá que desconhecia, mas não era ruim. O lugar tinha um jeito rústico, com os móveis de madeira escura, o sofá com estampa de flores no meio da sala e o papel de parede amarie azul claro, cujos pequenos detalhes em relevo mal se viam, se ele não se aproximasse o suficiente. Aquilo tudo combinava, lembrava um pouco a casa dos seus avós, lembrava-o de quando costumava visita-los com sete ou oito anos de idade, antes de eles morrerem. Mas, diferente da casa dos seus avós, não havia fotos em lugar nenhum, apenas uma pintura de um girassol emoldurada, colocada acima de uma cômoda de madeira, estranhamente vazia. Tentou pensar em que tipo de pessoa Phillip era, mas não era como se isso importasse muito.

Na sala também havia uma pequena mesinha redonda de três lugares, perto de uma janela, em que estavam servidos alguns biscoitos e pãezinhos e, posto em dois dos lugares, um jogo de chá. Os detalhes de flores e folhas na porcelana, assim a toalha de mesa com desenhos irregulares na barra, faziam parecer que aquele canto era como um brinquedo antigo em tamanho real.

Sentiu como se a sua presença e roupas pretas atrapalhassem a harmonia que parecia existir no cenário. Como se fosse um daqueles carrinhos de brinquedo estereotipados para meninos dentro de uma casa de bonecas, igualmente estereotipadas para meninas. Simplesmente bizarro, esquisito e meio fora de contexto.

— Por favor, sente-se e fique à vontade, — Phillip indicou a mesinha com as porcelanas, ainda sorridente. — eu irei buscar o chá.

O moreno se sentou. Enquanto isso, Phillip sumiu da sua vista no momento em que atravessou a porta para a cozinha. Pegou um dos pãezinhos do prato, pareciam realmente novos e saborosos e, por um segundo, pensou em como aquele loiro era, de longe, o cliente mais estranho que tinha pegado em muito tempo.

E não, não era por causa do sotaque pesado e nem pela fala polida, um pouco irritante, também.

Podia ser cedo demais para julgar daquele jeito, — na verdade era mesmo, tinha chegado há quanto tempo? Uns cinco minutos? De qualquer forma, deveria começar a contar o tempo, só tinha uma hora — mas Phillip parecia muito ser uma daquelas pessoas que só queriam conversar. Esse era o tipo de serviço que deixava Damien especialmente entediado. Poderia negar o programa enquanto ainda não havia perdido muito tempo, seria mais honesto do que fingir um falso interesse em qualquer coisa que ele falasse, mas algo no jeito dele deixou-o hesitante sobre isso. Alguma coisa que, pela primeira vez, não tinha a ver somente com o dinheiro que deixaria de ganhar. Talvez aquela educação e gentileza toda em tão poucas palavras, coisas a que não estava acostumado, fizessem parte do motivo…

Deu uma mordida no pãozinho, colocando à prova se realmente estava tão bom quanto parecia. Estava. O anfitrião não demorou muito para voltar em mãos com um bule de chá bonito, que tinha os mesmos desenhos das outras peças de porcelana. Serviu a bebida quente nas duas xícaras antes de sentar-se no lugar à frente de Damien. Havia uma cadeira vazia, que ficava mais ou menos entre os dois — com o jeito que estava posta à mesa não dava para ter certeza — virada para o lado da janela.

Encarou o loiro por um momento, esperando alguma coisa, mas ele estava ocupado demais bebendo chá, com os olhos fechados, parecendo à vontade demais. Quando Damien pensou em falar algo, Phillip já tinha posto a xícara de volta ao pires e perguntado:

— Gostou do chá?

Não tinha provado e não sabia se gostaria ou não, mas talvez fosse melhor dar uma resposta para ele. Olhou para a bebida semitransparente levemente esverdeada e fumegante, que, apesar disso, não parecia estar tão quente, pegou a xícara pela asa e não hesitou antes de provar. O gosto era... Ruim. Lembrava alguma planta e tinha um sabor que era amargo demais, um amargo ruim, que deixava um gosto esquisito na boca depois.

Damien não gostou, uma xícara de café expresso lhe seria mil vezes mais atrativa.

— Parece que eu tô bebendo água com folha do jardim. — Disse, com honestidade demais, mas também tentou pôr um tom de brincadeira, enquanto deixava a porcelana exatamente onde estava antes. Olhou para o estrangeiro, que estava sério, e se perguntou se aquela piada talvez fosse ofensiva para os ingleses. De qualquer jeito, não ligava se fosse. — É diferente.

Phillip não disse nada imediatamente, antes tomou mais um gole do seu chá. Depois, sorriu de um jeito mais educado do que qualquer outra coisa, então respondeu:

— Um pouco amargo, não é? — Ele gesticulou, segurando a xícara vazia, com o dedo mindinho levantado. — Estou acostumado, mas não são todos que gostam de chá-da-índia.

**2.**

Damien não gostava de rotina. Não gostava da ideia de viver um dia atrás do outro, fazendo exatamente as mesmas coisas do dia anterior, ir aos mesmos lugares e falar com as mesmas pessoas. Não era um tipo de vida que conseguia se imaginar vivendo, parecia apenas entediante demais, porque não havia muitas possibilidades de surpresa, de algo novo. Olhando de fora, para as outras pessoas que tinham aquela vida, ele diria que era um tanto chato, um tanto desmotivador. Diria que a maioria delas não estava vivendo, mas sim sobrevivendo.

Por isso, foi incrível Damien ter conseguido se acostumar tão rápido à rotina de ver Phillip há pelo menos três semanas, sempre às quintas-feiras. Não sabia se ainda não havia se passado tempo o suficiente para que ele se entediasse de vez, mas por enquanto não estava tão chato quanto poderia estar. Ao menos não o tempo inteiro.

Durante esses programas, os dois apenas conversavam na sala de estar, na mesinha redonda perto da janela e, da última vez, na cozinha. Falavam sobre tudo. Ou ao menos Phillip falou, sobre qualquer coisa. O loiro realmente sabia muito sobre a realeza do seu país, sobre livros, pintura, música clássica e, claro, sobre chá. Nunca tinha visto alguém que conhecesse todos os tipos de chá tão profundamente quanto Phillip e, principalmente, falasse com tanta paixão sobre cada um deles.

Havia algo meio fofo em todo aquele entusiasmo. Ainda assim, Damien gostava mais de café.

Pelo menos agora sabia de tudo sobre as últimas gerações da família real britânica. Ou quase; pessoalmente, o assunto era um pouco entediante, até mais do que chá. Já tinha escutado que os ingleses gostavam de falar e se gabar sobre a realeza, mas não fazia ideia de que era tanto.

— Eu sei que a Meghan não é o modelo de noiva que esperam que um príncipe tenha – O loiro falava, gesticulando com a xícara vazia, sobre aquele mesmo assunto há quase quinze minutos. Na verdade Damien sequer se lembrava direito de como havia começado. — uma atriz norte-americana, divorciada e católica, escandaloso. — O revirar de olhos deixou claro a ironia e logo depois ele colocou a peça de porcelana no pires, mas nem por isso aquietou aquela mão. — Algumas tradições apenas não se encaixam mais, entende?  
Phillip encarou Damien por um momento, como se esperasse uma resposta.

— Hm? Ah sim, claro, você tem toda razão. — Falou, sem nenhum real interesse e sem fazer questão de disfarçar isso. Contudo, após uns três segundos, completou. — Quer dizer, quem não é divorciado hoje em dia?

— Não é? Pessoalmente, estou otimista, porque a família aceitou, acho algo consideravelmente ótimo... Claro que tem quem ache que é algo ruim, sempre tem, mas opiniões são opiniões — Ele deu uma pausa para encher a própria xícara e, no meio dessa ação, riu com um deboche contido. — mesmo que sejam retrógradas. Será que essas pessoas acham que ainda estão no século passado para considerar relevante que o príncipe vá se casar com uma moça que o pai é afro-americano?

— Isso é meio racista…

— Exatamente!

Damien ainda não entendia por que fofocar sobre outras pessoas era tão interessante para Phillip, quer dizer, no que o príncipe Harry e o seu noivado iriam interferir diretamente na vida dele? Falar sobre isso parecia meio sem propósito, mas estava sendo pago para escutar e os biscoitos que o britânico preparava eram mesmo muito bons. A pausa do loiro para beber o chá não durou muito tempo, logo ele falava novamente:

— Claro que é relevante, porém não do modo que alguns falam, como se fosse algo ruim. É relevante historicamente, porque é a primeira vez que uma união assim acontece em um cenário como esse na família real.

O prazer que Phillip sentia ao falar daquele assunto era provavelmente grande, estavam naquilo há vinte minutos e o tempo parecia mais lento do que de costume. Talvez fosse consequência do tédio. Se o entusiasmo do loiro era grande, o tédio que Damien sentia naquele exato momento certamente era duas vezes maior. Pegou um dos biscoitinhos restantes no prato enquanto escutava, sem realmente prestar atenção ao que o outro falava, e isso durou alguns poucos, porém longos, minutos. Quando Phillip parou para bebericar o chá de capim-limão, aproveitou e iniciou a conversa pela primeira vez:

— Phillip, eu queria saber…

— Sim? — O loiro fixou o olhar na sua direção e esboçou um sorriso, um incentivo para que continuasse. Não que Damien precisasse disso, o tédio era um incentivo mais do que suficiente. Queria fazer aquela pergunta desde a primeira vez em que se encontraram, mas ele não parava de falar. Ao menos a voz era agradável.

— Você vai querer o programa ou não?

O sorriso de Phillip não vacilou, mas ele pareceu confuso. Damien teve quase certeza de que ele estava apenas se fazendo de desentendido. Só não conseguiu pensar em um porquê.

— Perdão?

— O serviço real. — Deu uma breve pausa e reprimiu a impaciência. — Você vai querer ou não?

Não recebeu uma resposta imediata. Primeiro, Phillip degustou o final do chá e pareceu ficar pensando alguns breves segundos, enquanto fitava a xícara. Somente após esse tempo ele levantou o olhar e o encarou simpático, com o mesmo sorriso de antes:

— Obrigado, Damien, mas eu não estou interessado nesse tipo de serviço.

**3.**

Depois do sexto “encontro”, Damien passou a se interessar realmente no que Phillip falava, porque finalmente não era sobre o seu país de origem de um modo geral, nem sobre a família real britânica ou simplesmente o chá que bebiam, mas sobre o loiro, sobre a vida dele. Agora respondia e dialogava com algum entusiasmo, sem precisar se controlar para não se grosseiro na maior parte do tempo. Simplesmente a conversa se tornou bem mais palpável do que a história de um país que não se interessava e, por causa disso, de repente, uma pergunta apareceu em sua mente:

— Você fala tanto da Inglaterra e gosta tanto de lá, por que veio para cá?

A resposta que recebeu foi um tanto intrigante:

— Pela promessa de uma vida melhor…

—Vida melhor?

Damien não notou que, quando bebericou o chá de erva doce, em uma xícara com porcelana azul-clarinha no exterior e branca na parte de dentro, gostou. Phillip levou alguns momentos antes de começar, olhando a xícara vazia como se fosse a coisa mais fascinante do mundo, parecendo pensar no que falar:

— Sim. — Ele tomou um segundo para se servir mais da bebida quente. — Veja bem, lá eu vivia com a minha irmã e o esposo dela, nós não tínhamos muita coisa, nem muitas condições de melhorar de vida e morávamos na parte mais pobre de Londres, em um casebre. A minha irmã era costureira e nunca aprendeu a ler, Joe também não tinha escolaridade e trabalhava como porteiro de um condomínio chique. — Uma pausa para respirar. O loiro não falava como se estivesse afetado pelas palavras nem nada parecido, mas também não estava indiferente. Damien sentiu como se ele apenas contasse uma história. — Então teve essa proposta que o meu tio fez, de me levar para os Estados Unidos para tentar uma vida melhor se comparada à que eu tinha. A minha irmã que me fez ir. — Um riso breve, porém meio triste, foi a razão da próxima pausa no meio da fala. — Me pergunto se ela pensava em mim, ou em só em como estava difícil comprar comida para todos.

O silêncio reinou entre os dois depois que Phillip se calou, agora, novamente, parecendo muito mais interessado na xícara de chá azul. Após o período breve de silêncio, Damien simplesmente expressou o que passava pela sua mente, de um jeito rápido e resumido:

— Que merda.

— Pois é, não foi uma situação muito boa. Mas isso é passado. — Um sorriso cheio de saudades passou pela face do loiro, enquanto ele ainda encarava a porcelana em suas mãos. Seus pensamentos com certeza estavam bem longe do chá. — Perdi contato com todos, eu sinto falta da minha casa, sabe? De Joe, da minha irmã, até mesmo do meu tio... Às vezes eu me pergunto se todos estão bem. Espero que sim.

De repente o loiro se levantou da cadeira e pegou o prato em cima da mesa, que antes estava cheio de biscoitos, mas agora se ocupava apenas de migalhas.

— Já volto, só vou pegar mais alguns.

Damien assentiu com a cabeça, porque comer mais alguns biscoitos não era uma ideia ruim. E enquanto observou Phillip indo para a cozinha e sumindo do seu campo de visão, não conseguiu não sentir um pouco de inveja dele. Estava óbvio como ele amava a própria família e como provavelmente também o amavam de volta, apesar da distância, do tempo separados e de todo o resto. Tentou pensar na sua própria família e desistiu um instante depois. Quase não sentia mais nada por eles, nem mesmo ódio.

**4.**

O chá estava frio, Damien estava vinte minutos mais atrasado do que o normal e, o pior, não atendia o celular.

Claro que ele apenas podia não ter aparecido por vontade própria, mas Phillip duvidava, especialmente depois de dois meses que se encontravam toda semana, sempre no mesmo dia e horário. O loiro andava de um lado para o outro dentro do apartamento, impaciente, inquieto e preocupado, olhando o celular, esperando algum retorno, tentando se convencer de que era apenas um imprevisto ordinário, como o trânsito parado por causa de um acidente — Deus, por favor, um acidente em que Damien não estivesse envolvido. Parou, ainda visivelmente nervoso, perto da mesinha para pegar o bule e levá-lo até a cozinha. Iria esquentar o chá, seria uma desfeita se Damien chegasse e chá estivesse frio.

O loiro ainda teve tempo de esquentar a bebida e acabar com quase metade dos biscoitinhos amanteigados servidos à mesa até escutar as três características batidas na porta da frente. Levantou-se e foi naquela direção com passos rápidos, contornou o sofá, limpou rapidamente as mãos nas próprias roupas antes de girar a maçaneta e abrir a porta para dentro o mais rápido que pôde.

Felizmente, Damien estava do lado de fora, mas o problema era que ele não parecia muito bem, ao menos não o seu olho esquerdo. O roxo era feio e o inchaço mais ainda, também havia um pouco de sangue, parecia que tinham acabado de bater nele. Phillip simplesmente foi incapaz de conter a preocupação:

— Por Jesus Cristo, Damien! O que aconteceu?! – Antes que o outro pudesse respondê-lo, ele simplesmente levou-o dentro e o colocou no sofá. A iluminação do lado de dentro era melhor do que a do corredor. Assim que teve uma visão melhor do hematoma, pensou em como ele deveria estar doendo. — Espere aqui, eu vou cuidar disso!

— Bem que você podia cuidar de mim de outro jeito…

Phillip ignorou completamente a investida de Damien, não de propósito, mas porque não tinha prestado atenção. Levantou-se praticamente bem no meio da frase, deixando-o sozinho para achar a compressa na cozinha minúscula e encher com todo o gelo do congelador, que, infelizmente, não era muito. Deveria se lembrar de fazer mais depois. Logo já havia voltado para a sala, tomado o lugar no sofá bem ao lado do moreno e lhe entregado o gelo.

— Valeu… — Damien agradeceu brevemente antes de colocar o saco de gelo no olho machucado, deixou escapar algum palavrão baixinho por causa da dor e se sentou meio curvado no sofá, com um cotovelo apoiado na perna e a cabeça abaixada.

— Agora, por Deus, Damien, o que houve com você?

— Ah, isso? — Ele respondeu com um tom irônico, de escárnio, ergueu o rosto e revirou o olho visível, como se não fosse nada demais. — Um filho da puta não me deixou ir sair do carro, porque não queria me pagar, e tentou pegar o dinheiro de volta, só que eu não devolvi. Quebrei o vidro com um pé-de-cabra. Ele ficou tão puto que até me tirou do carro e socou a minha cara. Eu acertei a cabeça do infeliz com o pé-de-cabra, depois chutei o saco dele e fugi. É uma merda quando isso acontece.

— Esse tipo de coisa já te aconteceu antes!? — Phillip olhou para Damien, horrorizado.

— Algumas vezes. — Ele falou, primeiramente com indiferença, até demais, na opinião do loiro. Como se, de novo, o que havia acontecido não tivesse a menor importância. Mas depois completou, um pouco descontente. — Só é meio merda trabalhar desse jeito.

— Você já tentou falar com a polícia-?!

Foi interrompido bruscamente pelo riso de Damien, alto, espontâneo e repleto sarcasmo, como se tivesse escutado a primeira piada em anos e ela realmente fosse sem graça. Chegou até a se endireitar no sofá. Esperou ele terminar, sem entender qual era a graça de um assunto sério como aquele, o que aconteceu somente após alguns segundos. O moreno olhou na sua direção, com um sorriso desgostoso nos lábios. Balançou negativamente a cabeça antes de responder a pergunta que não deixou nem mesmo que Phillip completasse:

— E no que caralhos a polícia ia ajudar, Pip? — Retrucou, usando aquele apelido idiota que havia inventado algumas semanas atrás, mas ao qual estranhamente estava se acostumando. — Eu quebrei o vidro do carro daquele cara e fugi, eles só iriam me mandar — Fez aspas com a mão livre. — “virar homem” e depois pra puta que pariu. Se eles me deixassem sair, duvido que eu sairia com o dinheiro, também.

— Isso é horrível…

— Pois é, eu sei. — Damien confirmou, impaciente, e o loiro só não sabia exatamente qual era o motivo da impaciência dele, mas não iria questionar. Logo ele também tratou de mudar de assunto. — Você fez chá de que hoje?

Phillip ficou calado por vários segundos, muitos mais que o necessário, encarando Damien, que o fitava de volta com o olho bom. Estava, com toda a sinceridade do mundo, surpreso, mas não foi capaz de impedir o sorrisinho divertido que se formou no rosto.

— Pip? — Chamou quando sentiu que se passaram segundos demais com o loiro apenas olhando na sua direção, sorrindo daquele jeito engraçado.

— Perdão… Damien, você bateu com a cabeça ou algo do parecido?

— Não…?

— Quer dizer, você acabou de perguntar pelo chá.

**5.**

Apreciar chás agora não era mais tão difícil quanto parecia antes, pois antes Damien sentia que alguns tinham apenas gosto de grama, mas, depois de tantas quintas-feiras com aquele mesmo ritual, conseguiu verdadeiramente gostar de alguns deles. Daquela vez Pip havia preparado um chá de morango que, logo de cara, se tornou um dos seus favoritos. O sabor realmente lembrava a fruta e, com um pouco de açúcar, ficava ainda melhor.

Os dois estavam sentados à mesma mesa redonda com a cadeira entre eles para o lado da janela, como sempre ficava, e um jogo de chá branco, com detalhes que pareciam girassóis, sobre a toalha branca. O loiro tinha uma coleção enorme de porcelanas diferentes, disso tinha certeza, afinal, apenas uma vez ele tinha repetido a louça. No fundo, achava um exagero que alguém tivesse mais do que dois conjuntos de louça, mas cada um tinha o seu hobby esquisito.

Tudo parecia conforme a normalidade. Quer dizer, quase tudo, o chá estava ali, os biscoitos e bolinhos também, mas, normalmente, Phillip falava muito, muito mesmo, e naquele dia ele estava especialmente quieto. Silêncio, vindo dele, era estranho. Damien duvidava mesmo que fosse apenas falta de assunto. Havia algo errado, conseguiu sentir isso muito mais facilmente do que se achava capaz. Ou isso, ou talvez o desânimo de Pip, a melancolia, fosse clara demais, de um jeito que chegava a ser impossível ignorá-la, como se houvesse uma aura diferente ao redor dele ou algo assim. A chance de ser a segunda opção era muito maior.

De qualquer jeito, ele não parecia estar muito bem e Damien estaria mentindo se falasse que não se importava. Depois de quase cinco minutos observando um Phillip que não parava de olhar para o chá frio na xícara, silencioso e pensativo, finalmente decidiu perguntar:

— Ei, Pip, tá tudo bem?

O loiro levantou o olhar no instante em que terminou de falar e colocou um sorriso forçado, puramente por educação, no rosto. Tentava disfarçar que havia algo de errado. Não gostou daquele sorriso. Phillip não tardou a dar uma resposta:

— Eu estou muito calado, não estou? Desculpe. — Colocou a xícara de volta ao pires, sem soltá-la, e começou a dedilhar levemente a porcelana prestando atenção nessa ação específica, deixando a inquietação transparecer. — Estou lidando com um problema e não consigo parar de pensar nele.

— Que tipo de problema?

— O meu visto venceu.

— Que merda... — Damien disse com honestidade. — Mas tem como resolver isso, não tem?

— Acho bastante difícil. — Subitamente, ele parou de dedilhar a xícara. Tirou o braço de cima da mesa. — O visto venceu há mais de dez anos.

A primeira reação de Damien foi encarar Pip, boquiaberto, impressionado de verdade. Como diabos ele tinha conseguido se esconder da polícia por mais de dez anos!? Isso sim era inacreditável! Nunca passou pela sua cabeça que ele estivesse ilegalmente no país, não morando em um apartamento como aquele. O que diabos aconteceu para, de repente, o loiro ser descoberto?

Bem, na verdade…

— Quem foi o bosta que te denunciou?

— Anônimo. — Ou seja, covarde, pensou Damien. Mas Pip não parou por ali, apenas levantou o olhar novamente, encarando o outro, antes de continuar. — Mas a denúncia não foi sobre isso, mas sobre outra atividade ilegal. Acho que eles descobriram sobre o visto depois… Nessa semana eu vou ao tribunal, tentar alguma coisa, não sei, eu só recebi uma notificação, acho que vai ser melhor comparecer…

Era bizarro pensar em Pip fazendo alguma coisa ilegal, não conseguia sequer imaginá-lo matando uma mosca.

— Que atividade ilegal?

— Prostituição.

Encarou o loiro por um momento, ainda sem entender do que exatamente ele estava falando, chegou até mesmo a começar a pergunta, mas não iria completar:

— Como assim? Você não-

Aí a ficha caiu, foi como se alguém tivesse jogado um balde de água gelada na sua cabeça. A água com o balde junto, também. Continuou encarando Pip em silêncio e ele também o encarava de volta, sério. Havia apenas um local dos Estados Unidos en que o trabalho de michê era legalizado — Nevada — e não estavam lá, estavam em um dos outros quarenta e nove estados em que a prostituição era crime e tanto o cliente quanto o empregado eram penalizados.

Após uma dúzia ou mais de segundos, Damien deixou escapar:

— Ah, merda.

**6.**

Posto na mesa, estava o mesmo conjunto de chá do primeiro dia em que Damien colocou os pés naquele apartamento, da primeira vez que falou pessoalmente com Pip, meses atrás. Não tinha mais uma gota de chá dentro do bule, os pãezinhos haviam acabado e faltava apenas dez minutos para o programa acabar. Naquela tarde, o loiro havia retomado os mesmos assuntos dos primeiros encontros. Dessa vez, questionava ainda mais os gostos de Damien, especialmente sobre chás. Antes, ele havia dito que não gostava deles, que até preferia café, mas hoje já tinha até o seu favorito, erva-doce, e ficaria em dúvida se lhe oferecessem essas duas opções.

Não diria que o loiro estava contente como em outros dias, mas ao menos havia falado um pouco mais, quase o suficiente para que estivesse dentro do padrão de normalidade dele, do número de palavras que falava por segundo.

— Por Deus, já está tão tarde?! — O britânico exclamou, verdadeiramente surpreso com o quanto os minutos haviam passado rápido, após olhar as horas no relógio de pulso. Damien se perguntou quem ainda usava aquilo fora ele. Então levantou o rosto e olhou para o moreno. — Não é melhor que você vá logo, antes que escureça demais?

— Não precisa se preocupar comigo, Pip…

— Eu também gostaria que você ficasse mais tempo, só que-

— Mas eu posso ficar. — Não se conteve e o interrompeu, pois realmente podia ficar mais tempo, não se importava de ficar.

— Só que eu tenho que arrumar as malas, Damien. — Completou a frase de antes, com um sorriso triste nos lábios.

Certo, era justo, sabia que Pip teria mesmo de sair do país, mas não sabia que era agora e também não entendia por que, de repente, tinha ficado ainda mais angustiado com a ideia. Não insistiu mais, contudo. Levantou-se da cadeira, depois do loiro, e o caminho até a porta foi silencioso. Logo ele abriu-a para que pudesse sair.

Não queria sair. Mesmo assim, passou pela porta e se virou para Pip, até mesmo tentou sorrir um pouco, mas não teve certeza se conseguiu. Viu-o tirar os trinta dólares do bolso e estender a mão para que pegasse, e assim fez.

— Não precisa vir na próxima semana. Eu vou viajar no sábado. – Quando Damien escutou aquilo sentiu que murcharia se fosse um balão. Já? Normalmente o processo de deportação não demorava um pouco mais que aquilo? Viu ele dar um sorriso infeliz. – Obrigado por me ouvir.

Pip ia fechar aquela porta, mas o desespero súbito que Damien sentiu fez ele, sem nem mesmo ter consciência de suas ações, segurar a porta. O loiro puxou a porta para dentro e lhe encarou, confuso, enquanto o moreno tentava pensar em alguma coisa, em qualquer coisa, para falar:

— Pip, você tem certeza de que não quer mesmo o serviço? — Com o passar de todos aqueles meses de encontros platônicos, a ideia de ficar com Pip tinha se tornado cada vez mais convidativa. E, por agora saber que não o veria mais por muito tempo, talvez para sempre, Damien sentia-se desolado. — Eu não vou cobrar…

A resposta àquela proposta não foi imediata, levou pelo menos três segundos antes de ele dizer alguma coisa:

— Realmente não estou interessado nisso, sinto muito-

— Eu pago para você ficar comigo!

No primeiro momento, não teve muita noção do que havia falado, mas após o olhar chocado do loiro, se arrependeu imediatamente. Mas que merda tinha na sua cabeça para falar aquilo do nada?! O clima tenso entre os dois ficou no ar por intermináveis segundos. Damien ficou sem entender nada depois que ele, subitamente, começou a rir, foi um riso breve, uma reação não esperada. Não soube o que fazer. Quando Pip parou de rir e o encarou, sem falar absolutamente nada, até pensou em dar a primeira palavra.

Mas aí Pip se aproximou e o beijou. Damien foi pego completamente desprevenido. O beijo foi tão doce e repleto de carinho quanto foi rápido. Logo o outro já havia se afastado, antes mesmo de Damien poder processar o acontecimento. Olhou para ele, para o sorriso dele, e apenas pensou em como queria outro beijo.

— Obrigado, Damien, por tudo.


End file.
